A new beginning for Byakuya
by Zefi-chan
Summary: Byakuya gets a new servant. A mysterious girl with rather 'unusual' behaviour. Meant to be funny. Enjoy! Please don't forget to review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters^^

The basic idea of this story is something my friend and I came up with. I wrote it down and changed it a little^^

It's up to you whether you see it as a lovestory or just simple friendship^^ (I haven't decided yet)

Have fun reading!!!^^

* * *

**A new beginning for Byakuya**

One day it was early in the morning. It's quiet and dark outside, he slept soundly in his room, not knowing what the day had in store for him. Some voices came nearer to the room he was sleeping in, but he ignored them and turned around. One of the voices belonged to the maid who woke him every morning, but there was something different this time, there was a voice he didn't know. He thought _what ever_ and turned around again.

"Hey girl you can't do that, stop please don't rush in. You have to knock first"

KAWUMM

The door fell down and the girl screamed: "WAKE UP, IT'S MORNING!!!"

The scream echoed through the whole mansion.

Byakuya woke up and looked around in search for the screamer. He found out that it was a girl in front of him, but he didn't know why this girl was there, because he didn't know who this girl was.

The girl seemed to be happy. Byakuya asked her: "Who are you and WHY are you wearing a maid's outfit?" She looked at him and said: "I'm Alice, nice to meet ya! And I'm working here from today on!" "Who told you to work here?" he asked. "Oh, some old idiots bought me free from another noble, crazy family and told me to work here, Byakuya-sama." _The eldest?...these damn bastards. To hire a girl and don't tell me about it. Hmm, I think I'll punish them later at the meeting...hehehe_

"Ähm, Kuchiki-sama?... I'm so sorry that the new girl rushed in like that and broke your door. I wanted to stop her but it was to late, she was to fast" another maid said. "….. It's okay. Now leave me and make breakfast" "Yes Kuchiki-sama" The maid left to prepare breakfast.

Byakuya and Alice were left alone. "Okay, Alice. First thing, you have to knock on the door when you come to wake me up. Then you come in and shake me gently awake. When I woke up, you tell me my plans for the day. Afterwards, you go prepare breakfast or clean something...

Say, did you even listen to what I said?... WHAT are you doing with my clothes?" Alice went to the cupboard, took some clothes out and gave them Byakuya. She pushed him into the bathroom. "You have to hurry, breakfast will be ready in ten minutes" she said and rushed off to

the kitchen. _What the fuck was that_ ? _She gave me my clothes.... where does she come from.....I thing I have to get her a teacher..._*sigh*

Byakuya placed the clothes on the toilet and took a shower. Meanwhile Alice was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. _I wonder what I knocked over when I came into the kitchen.... What ever... as long as it wasn't something valuable... let's make breakfast... what is that thing on the table _*sniff * _it's disgusting... _She transferred it straight into the trashcan. "Okay, I think I'll make some sandwiches and rice with meat and vegetables."

Five minutes later, Byakuya came down the stairs and went into the dining room. He saw the meal and froze on the spot. _What the fuck? _He thought. He stopped a bypassing maid to ask her who cooked the meal. The maid looked like she just took a bath in the mud. "Actually," she said, "I was preparing breakfast.. but then something bumped into me and I fell onto the floor..." "...Thank you. You may leave" "Yes, Kuchiki-sama."

_I can guess who's behind this and I have a BAD feeling about this...well, let's give it a try._... "Alice???!!! Come here NOW!"

Alice, who stood behind Byakuya, answered his call. "Yes, I'm here, Byakuya-sama. What's up?" He turned around. "What IS that?" he asked, slightly irritated. "...Can't you tell... that is your meal..." "I can tell, but... one question...what's THAT supposed to be? Looks...like...erm...a battlefield..." "It's not a battlefield. Look," she pointed at something on the plate "that are sandwiches, next to them" she pointed at something else "is rice with meat and vegetables." She looked at him with a teary face. "I..sniff...put my heart into making this!"

"…..Okay...Don't worry." Byakuya took a chair, sat down and carefully started eating.

_I hope it doesn't taste like it looks..._

Alice stood next to Byakuya, waiting for a sign whether it was good or bad. "It's good, actually...just a bit salty" Alice was relieved. _At least he didn't say it was bad... _"Okay, then next time it'll be perfect, you'll see". She left the room to clean up the mess she'd left in the kitchen.

_I have to get used to what her cooking looks like....so, wait... what's today's plan? She didn't tell me...hmm, whatever.... I'll go take a walk..._

_~fi_rst division~

"Where is Kuchiki Byakuya?'' Yamamoto asked. "Maybe he is ill or just overslept'' , Unohana said. '' Maybe it's Matsumoto's fault that he doesn't come'' , Mayuri said. '' No it's not Matsumoto's fault, maybe he had no interest or time to come'', Hitsugaya said.

_Hmm, I think I'll visit him after the meeting... _Yamamoto thought.

In the afternoon, Byakuya returned.

The maids were going to greet him, but half-way to the entrance, they heard a loud noise and then a scream. '' WHO THE HELL CLEANED THE FLOOR?!!! ''

The maids rushed to Byakuya, who leaned against the door-frame and asked him ''Are you all right, Kuchiki-sama?'' ''Yes... I think I'll manage the broken bones, don't worry.'' he answered sarcastically. The maids looked at each other, then at Byakuya and said: ''We're terrible sorry, Kuchiki-sama!!!''

Byakuya closed the door and cleaned his clothes. Alice heard that Byakuya had returned and rushed to him. ''WELCOME BAAAAAAAAAACK!!! '' she said happily, slapping him hard on his back. Byakuya, surprised and still not fully recovered from before, fell to the ground.

_Where did she come from...SHIT that hurts! '''_Kuchiki-sama!!! Wait, we'll help! ''the maids said, rushing to his side. But Byakuya had already stood up and was returning to his room. *BANG*

The door closed loudly. Alice and the maids were left behind.

_Mmmh, Maybe I was too strong for him?.... I think I'll get fired.... AGAIN_ …_ '''_What did you do, you big idiot? ''The maids were really angry and told Alice many means things. They stopped when they saw tears streaming down Alice' face. She turned around, opened the door and fled into the night. The maids looked at each other and one of them said what some others were thinking: ''I think we were to hard with her, because it was her first day. I think we should apologize ''Marta said.'' Why should we? It's her on fault, isn't it ?'' Marie said. '' Marie is right. Let's leave her alone and go to bed'' Most of the maids left, only Marta was going after Alice.

* * *

So that's it!!!^^ I'll update the next chap as soon as possible...^^

I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think^^

Greetings, Zefi-chan^^


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own bleach or any character of it and I do not own the songs i used.

**The**** Secret between them**

Marta was looking a few hours for Alice but she couldn't find her.

'Where is she. It's so dark, I can't see anything.' She thought.

"What are you searching for?", a voice asked Marta.

"...For Alice...ah Kuchiki-sama...are you feeling better?" She asked him.

"Yes a little..go back to the mansion it is dangerous for a woman to be outside alone." Byakuya said.

"But I have to look for Alice Kuchiki-sama." Marta answered.

"I go looking for her and you go back to the mansion."

"Y..Yes Kuchiki-sama and thank you so much." Marta said with a smile on her face, then she went back to the mansion. Byakuya who was left behind went into the night.

'Man, where is she?' Byakuya went further and further into the forest. After a few minutes he heard a beautiful voice singing a song.

"Itoshisa wa itsumo

kanashimi e to tsuzuiteru no ?

Kimi ni mou hitorikiri de

nakanaide to iidasezu ni"

'Who is that..it is a really beautiful song.' He went to the place where it came from but there was no one there...

'Maybe I imagined it, but the song was so sad and beautiful...wait I have to look for the girl..' he thought. After that he went back to search for Alice and found her sitting on a tree. She was looking into the sky, staring at the Moon.

'What is she doing up there...' He stood still and listened to her quiet voice

'...She is talking but to whom?'

"What should I do now...I did everything what I could do wrong wrong and now everyone is angry at me. Maybe I should run away but I don't know where I could go to and also this is a bad idea. Nii-chan when you where alive now you would tell me what I can do but..." At this, she took a shaky breath and a tear rolled down her cheek. Then she went on with a voice that spoke of great longing and loss.

"You're..dead since 5 years. Today is your day ..happy birthday nii-chan please wait for me up there one day I'll come to you." Byakuya wanted to go to her and say something to her but then he saw the tear's flowing down her face so he left her alone and went back to the mansion. In his room he went to the calender and marked the day. So that he remembered now that Alice would get every year on this day free.

A few hour's later

When Alice came back to the mansion she was surprised to find Byakuya waiting for her in front of the door. She felt scared and disheartened all of a sudden, the memory of what happened coming back to her mind sharply.

'Oh no, I don't know what to say.' Byakuya saw her and went to her. He stood still in front of her.

"Where have you been Alice?"

"I just..took a walk...I'm so sorry for everything that I did today." She began hesitatingly. She composed herself somewhat and managed to talk on without her voice shaking.

"That I swept the floor and didn't tell you about it, that I slapped you on the back, that i woke you up so rudely...that I came to you and destroyed your life... I'm so sorry." She rambled and tears she couldn't stop started flowing down her face.

'Good job, Byakuya now you made her cry' Byakuya reprimanded himself. He didn't know what to say at first.

"...It's okay it was your first day, maybe you were just to nervous" he said friendly to her. Alice cried some more, but then she wiped her face. Suddenly, he felt compelled to say something to her.

"Are you feeling better now after you've calmed down?'' He quietly inquired, a bit uncertainly. Damn, he was not good at all with expressing emotions. Alice smiled up at him.

"Yes, thank you. Can I show you something?"

"When you want to then do it, but I have to ask you to hurry, I have to wake up early tomorrow." Alice opened her mouth and started to sing. It was the same song Byakuya had heard in the forest a few hours before. The song was ringing all over the soul society and everyone who heard it listened quietly.

A few minutes later Alice closed her mouth and looked at Byakuya.

"So how did you find it?" She asked, excited about what he would say.

"It's okay, but you'll have to practice more." Byakuya felt a smile tug at his lips.

"Mhh I think you're right. Thank you for today" she said with a smile on her face.

'What's with her first she cries and now she smiles... I don't get her.' Byakuya wondered.

"Uhmmm.. Byakuya-sama are you alright? ... hellloooo please come back to the soul society!" Byakuya snapped out of his silent reverie. Alice stood just 4 cm away from him and looked at him. Byakuya got a little shock because Alice was so near to his face.

"What are you doing you idiot!" he said, a little confused at the close proximity, "please go 2 steps away from me."

"But isn't it comfortable for you."

"What are you say-" he began.

"Just a joke I tricked you hehe...sorry.."

"Please don't do that again."

"Yes Byakuya-sama...should we go back and get some sleep?"

"Yeah. Oh and you have this weekend free."

"Ohhh thank you so much" she hugged him because she was really happy.

"What are you doing... hey!" But he couldn't get any further because Alice kissed him. First Byakuya replied but then he pushed her away.

"I-I can't do this because it's to early. I can't because...I can't stop thinking about my ...about...Hisana."

"Ohhhh okay ...sorry well let's go to bed. Good night." With that Alice went to her room, leaving Byakuya behind.

'I'm so sorry Alice, I just can't do that again it's to hard for me.' He thought and went to bed himself.

The next Morning!

Byakuya woke up, but he didn't open his eyes. He had so many things on his mind.

'Was that real yesterday...I mean the whole day was out of control...somehow.' His thoughts were stopped because someone knocked on the door and came in.

"Kuchiki-sama please wake up it's morning your breakfast is ready. He went into the bathroom and took a shower.

After that he went down to the dining room. Byakuya sat down and was relieved that the meal looked edible.

'So it was a dream...' he thought. After ten minutes Byakuya heard the same voice from the day before but it was another song:

"Until Kingdom come remember me.

Take me back into the sheen.

A bag of dreams one final reverie

The seamy side of life unseen."

He went to the room where the music was come from. It was the piano room.

Byakuya went in and saw Alice standing there, singing. Alice noticed that someone was in the room. She stopped singing and turned around to see Byakuya.

"Ahhh...uuuuh... good morning Byakuya-sama, did you sleep well?" She asked him.

"Yes I did what was that for a song that you were singing just now?"

"Oh that was from Mizuki Nana the song is called Blue Moon. Did...did you like my singing?" She asked.

"It was okay..." He hesitated shortly.

"About yesterday..why did you...kiss me?"

"I...kissed you...because...No I can't tell you why because that's a secret" She grinned.

"If you say so..." he was a bit disappointed, but decided to not press her any further. He could do that later.

"Then I ask you another question. Why are you singing for whom are you doing it?"

"For me for who else should I sing?"

"Maybe for your brother" he ventured.

"I...I don't have a brother" she said.

"Oh sorry I mean for your death brother." Her eyes widened in shock.

"How...How do you know about my brother?" She asked heart hammering frantically in her chest.

"Because I accidentally overheard you talking to him the day before. Isn't that a little sad?"

"I ...I.." Tears started flowing down her face. She went to the door opened it and went to her room.

Later, Byakuya's room

_I'm sorry but I don't want to have a new girlfriend now I'm sorry for hurting you but.._ 'Damn that's rubbish!' The paper was tossed into the wastepaper basket, which was already overloaded with dozens of crumpled papers. Byakuya was trying to write an apologize letter for Alice since 4 hours. But as of now, his mind had come up with nothing fitting he could write.

'Maybe I should not write a letter...maybe I should tell her...damn I can't think of any other option...what it's already 01:00 am I should go to bed but not now I have to think something about ..the apology to her maybe a free day or ..something else.'

The next morning Alice went to wake Byakuya up. She knocked on the door and went in. She went to the bed and was a little surprised Byakuya wasn't in his bed. She turned around and found Byakuya sleeping with his face on the table.

'Why is he not sleeping in his bed..?' She asked herself. Alice went to the bed, took the blanket and covered Byakuya with it. Just as she was about to leave, Alice noticed the wastepaper basket full with letters. Alice took one of the letters and read it.

'He was up the whole night trying to write an apology to me..that's so cute' She bend down to Byakuya and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Byakuya-sama you're so kind to me. I don't now how I should ever repay you. Thank you" she whispered in his ear. After that she wanted to leave the room but Byakuya was holding her hand. Alice turned around and saw that Byakuya was awake.

"Alice I have something to say to you."

End^^

Authors notes:

Nice cliffy, eh? :p Sorry guys, but you'll have to wait for the next chap to find out what Byakuya'll have to say to Alice. Any guesses? ^^

The first song used is called "Toki no muko maboroshi no sora" by FictionJunction.

Here's the translation to it:

Does love always

lead to sorrow?

I can't speak up and say to you

please don't cry all alone anymore

The second song is called "Blue Moon" by Mizuki Nana (Utau from Shugo Chara). I've used the translation. For the original lyrics..well, you all have youtube, don't ya?

Please Review! And don't be shy to criticize- I'm just a fellow ff-writer and still learning ;)

Thank you and see you next time^^


End file.
